stay with me
by shashachan7
Summary: quédate conmigo, no quiero perderte. tal vez sea muy tarde. entonces espérame.¿ porque me haces todo esto? te amo.y me odio por no dejar de hacerlo. me odio por ser el causante de tus lagrimas, debo dejarte ir pero.. ¿ es lo que quieres?.


All along it was a fever  
A cold sweat hot-headed believer  
I threw my hands in the air

 _eramos amigos, desde el primer dia en el que te vi mostre interes por conocerte, tu al principio siendo un poco frio y distante, recuerdo que te observaba de lejos, como tu mano se movia con elegancia agarrando el pincel formando hermosos retratos, aquel dia me dijiste baila, aquel dia en el que forjamos una gran amistad a base de una obra de arte, nadie antes me habia visto de una manera tan hermosa como en la que estaba plasmada en aquel lienzo._

 _-Eres hermosa, eres tan natural y espontanea, natural y graciosa como también inteligente, y esto es lo yo veo en ti sakura nunca dejes que te rebajen, eres hermosa tal y como eres, no quiero que estos bellos ojos jades derramen mas lagrimas por aquellas personas que te hacen daño._

 _-Porque me dices esto?_

 _-Porque me he enamorado de ti..._

Said show me something  
He said if you dare come a little closer  
Round and around and around and around we go  
Oh now tell me, now tell me now, tell me now, you know

 _esos momentos cuando eramos felices, libres…_

 _tu mirada profunda como una noche sin estrellas me observaba, yo lo sabia solo que nunca lo di a conocer, la musica solo era el comienzo de un sinfín de movimientos, la tristeza embargaba mi ser en aquellos momentos. Pues amar sin salir herido es imposible. Tu eras el unico que me entendia, el unico que supo desenmascarar los sentimientos detras de mis movimientos. Mi vestido blanco daba vueltas y se elebaba un poco, recuerdo aquella vez. Fue la vez que me dijiste lo que veías, lo que sentias. Se acabo nuestra amistad cuando tu me dijiste que me acerque,porque aquel dia nos fundimos en uno._

 _Aquel dia te entregue mi corazón..._

Not really sure how to feel about it  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you  
And it takes me all the way  
I want you to stay

 _recuerdo que antes siempre me decias que me quedara a tu lado, pero tu sabias tan bien como yo que tenia que afrontar mi futuro como pintor, aquellos viajes donde te extrañaba porque no podia ver tus hermosos ojos jades mirandome con amor, tu hermosa sonrisa y tiernos sonrojos, porque esa era la sakura de la cual me enamore, lo irónico del momento es que ahora yo te pido que te quedes, me di cuenta tarde de lo que tenia, la desesperación sucumbió ante mi, mi vida pasaba en cantina y cantina en 15 días y 60 noches,_

 _no se sabe lo que se tiene hasta que se pierde, pues te perdí, perdí a la mujer de la que me enamore por una estupidez._

 _Y por eso me odio, me odio por haber sido yo el causante de las lagrimas que caían sobre tus sonrojadas mejillas._

 _El imbécil que te rompió el corazón..._

It's not much of a life you're living  
It's not just something you take it's given  
Round and around and around and around we go  
Oh now tell me now, tell me now, tell me now, you know

 _sin poder evitarlo me odio a mi misma y te odio, me odio por seguir amándote después de todo, tal vez la mente olvida pero el corazón no olvida, te odio porque aun me sigues, me dices que me amas pero ya no se si tus palabras son tan sinceras como lo fue alguna vez tu mirar._

 _Y me odio por no poder olvidarte y joder que lo intento._

 _-sucede algo? Me preguntas,tus ojos muestran...¿preocupación?maldición, ya no se si creerte o no. pues dejame decirte que sucede que soy una idiota que aun te ama después de todo, que quiero correr, que no se si puedo mas, quiero escapar de ti pero tu me sigues, y así como tu me sigues, yo no puedo no querer irme contigo ._

 _Pero quiero estar a tu lado a pesar de todo..._

Not really sure how to feel about it  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you  
And it takes me all the way  
Now I want you to stay

 _me siento como una mierda, se que te hago daño y joder que te amo, pero te debo de dejar lose, me enamore, pero ahora no estoy seguro de como sentirme ahora, cuando bailabas me mostrabas tus sentimientos. Te estabas ahogando y yo solo te veia desde lejos._

 _Te estaba perdiendo…_

 _no te puedo dejar ir porque, porque no puedo vivr sin ti. Como arreglo esto. Quedate porfavor._

 _alguien ayudame por favor_

 _te estaba perdiendo..._

 _y no se como impedirlo..._

The reason I hold on  
Because I need this hole gone  
Funny you're the broken one  
But I'm the only one who needed saving

 _alguien ayudeme, me siento amarrada, y quiero ser libre como el pájaro que logro escapar, no se que hacer. Te amo pero que paso con nosotros dos, cuando fue que el mundo perdió color,cuando empezó a carecer de amor y llenarse de odio._

 _Yo no te odio, te amo tanto que me hace daño, ¿podremos arreglar esto?_

 _Me estoy perdiendo en medio de esta confusión…_

 _te estoy perdiendo…_

Because when you never see the light  
It's hard to know which one of us is caving

 _el amor duele, el amor duele tanto que e siento como una maldita masoquista por seguir amándote como lo hago, en el amor no existen reglas, son sufrimiento y alegría, un sabor agridulce._

 _Me siento atrapado en un hueco, uno que cavamos los dos juntos con nuestras historias y besos, todo esta oscuro. Tu eres mi luz yo lo se._

 _Pero.._

¿cuando vas a aparecer de nuevo?

Not really sure how to feel about it  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you  
And it takes me all the way  
I want you to stay, stay  
I want you to stay

 _tu me puedes sacar de esta oscuridad, brilla, brilla con tus sonrisas, brilla como tu solo sabes hacerlo, con tus ojos jades destellando alegría y paz tan característica de tu parte, brilla y esperame._

 _Esperame y_

 _Quedate por favor._

 _Te voy a alcanzar…_

 _porque no te quiero perder._

 _ **Te amo.**_


End file.
